The Cullens curse(Twilight and killian curse)
by fazia
Summary: i gasp and push myself up."Frost"i heard 2 umfamiliar voice call out."Hello Dear"i turn to face him.Wait Kilian and Aro?...
1. Chapter 1

Jack p.o.v

"Ok class .Today we have our Chelsea back but we still have Billie"Mr Cashel said. All the class groan.

"Great "Karen mutated.

"Although we have another transfer student from Altera will be here in a couple of days. Her Name is Fazia Cullen "

Some of the student are curious. Just then Chelsea walk in with….a neat uniform?.She walk toward her normal sit.

"Well Ms. Camp can you please tell us abit about Ms. Forster?"The teacher ask.

"Well she might seem like Billie no offense "Chel start

"Hey" Billie shout.

"But when you get to know her she have an awesome many people call her first prefer 's one of adopted kids which also go to this school, yeah that it"Chel finish. Hmm she sound interesting."pst" i heard Karl whisper."Dude do you think she's hot?"

"i dunno"i whisper Killian have stop curse after we hope this year run smoothly


	2. Chapter 2

(**some well most of the character are made up so please understand)**

Fazia aka frost p.o.v

"Frosty ,wake up hon Carlisle I mean Dad have something to tell you"I heard Rosalie said while shook me.I give her a thumb up and within a sec she was gone.I stretch my arm and jump up.I look down at my sleepwear.A Blue short and a T shirt. I rush down toward the living room and nearly trip over more than 5 time. I reach the bottom stair."Slow down Fazia"My mum .. a good girl I am I slow down."Not that slow"Dad chuckle.

"You call me dad?"he hand me a letter."Your school want you to have a transfer to Killian High .Would you like to go?"He said."yeah sure where is it?"

"Australia….

20 min later

"You can't let her , she will be at the other side of the world"Edward shout at Dad for countless time.

Mum ,Alice ,Rose and Bella come over and hug me."Keep safe OK darling?"Bell said I nod my head.  
"Will you come back?" Renesme ask.

"yup"i smile at her

"Edward for the last time she is with one of the adult who will take care of her"Dad said Emmett and Jasper look confused due to they just got back from I dunno.

"Fazia here are going to Australia for transfer student"Esme said and hug me sideways "Good luck shorty"jasper mumble and ruffle my hair .argg i just brush it.

"Beat them up if they get over the limit all right"Emmett said half joking half serious.

"I'm coming with you"Edward shout and grab my hand.

"No,Ed i know you worried but hey i'm 16 for a while now.i'm know what i am doing"just the end of my sentence the door bell went over and of course open the door.

"Ah Fazia remember Jacob Black's friend Leah?"Dad ask quite concern

"Ofcours ,Hello Ms .Clearwater .Haven't seen you in a while"i shake hand with was ok with it .She say i'm lady like and have less sweet smell

"It's good to see you too .Ready for a quick ride to the airport."She said a little to quick but i catch it."sure lets me just get my stuff."i excuse my self and use my speed to pack,run downstair."Call everynight or i'll come"Edward hand me one of his phone .Really ? gee ."I'm serious"he bend down to my level."Don't hurt yourself"he whisper.i hug him tightly."i won't"

It seem like i been on this plane for hour.i open my phone and oh SH*T got 48 miss call from the one and only Edward.

i can't call him so i email him on Facebook instead."hello" i typ...


	3. Chapter 4

"Hello" i type.

"Frost where the hell are you?Are you ok? Did you feed?"Edward instantly type back.

"I'm still on the dam plane"

" why didn't you just run?"

" You know me i'm always lazy

'**Attention passenger,We are landing in Australia in 15 turn off your devices .Thank you" **The voice from the speaker echo

"Sorry ed got to go" with that i turn the computer off.I should mention that my special abilities is i see thing 2 second before it happen to me or some one who close me,change myself to human and my most helpful ability is the power to control that the person once i touch. shake hand will do.i feel dizzy oh no another vision...

*vision*

The plane lost control and crash to the ground and lit on one running toward me...

*end vision*

oh Shi*


	4. special guess

Edward p.o.v

Dam it why does it take so long?.i slam the Laptop down .Then my phone went off..

"Ed...i'm sorry"i heard my sister voice and BOOm. It all went silence.

"Frost?Fazia!"I shout but there's no be safe.i walk toward my daughter.

"Dad? what's wrong?"Renesme ask.i shook my head

"Can you tell mum that i'll be back in a month"i didn't wait for a reply .I just run i'll kill you

Fazia p.o.v

I don't know how long i been in the was a total .Well almost.i stretch my necked legs what?I sprung myself up."You might what to cover that" a voice beside me woke me he hot(sound like triple H).Did he rape me oh god.

"HA HA why would i rape you? i'm Carlisle friend Zack Efron"he pull his hand out .i hesitantly shake his hand."How old are you" i control him soon after he let eyes turn from icy blue to midnight blue."129"hmm ."Why did you safe me?"...


	5. Chapter 5

Fazia p.o.v

"Zack ,can't i just wear something longer than this skirt?" i said ,it like so short.

"You look good ,wait you look freaking hot"Zack reply with a snicker."c'mon"i touch his hand .within a blink of an eyes we were there.

"So this is Killian High huh?"i ask. The sun ray is not that strong. Zack nod.

"You're in room 21 and i'm your parent"he said and drag me to that hand me my stuff and off he go.i inhale quickly .My body temperature heat up.i knock on the door.A pair of footsteps make its make to the slow creek open.i look up to the about 28.I smile .

"You must be the new come in"i step inside an immediately spot Chelsea."Class this is Fazia Cullens"

"Frost Cullens"i correct him.

"Yes,now would it be alright if you sit with Karen?" ever said

"If she don't mind"i shrug.

"It's ok"The girl who i suppose is Karen said.i walk toward her then the class that a boy beside whisper to me.

"We have a meeting in a room later,you should come.I'll show you"i nod."Oh and i'm Owen by the way"i chuckle.

* * *

Owen guide me to 'the room'."Here we are"he said and wink at me.i smirk .Once everyone enter the room, i stand up."First can i know all of you guys name?"i point to one of the girl

**Billie Anderson**

**Byron Turner**-  
**Celia West**-**Charlotte Brunton****Chelsea Regans****David White****Elizabeth Ratana**-  
**Haley Bloomsfield**-.**Jack Williams****Jen de Jong**-  
**Johnny Campbell**-  
**Karen Smyth**-  
**Karl Bennett**-  
**Katie Lockhart****Keith Wilson/Donaldson**-  
**Lucy Myers**-  
**Miles Delany****Owen Jamieson/Slater****Shane Arnold**-  
**Tabetha Simpson****Te Aroha Pene (TP)**.**Will taylor**

.ok this is interesting


End file.
